Flashlights of the type mentioned at the beginning having the described auxiliary optical systems are known in principle according to the prior art. For example, various auxiliary optical systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,962, wherein a light source is displaceable within the rear blind bore to change the emission characteristic. The light source is longitudinally axially movable between two points that are both arranged inside the blind bore. The aperture angle of a light cone is essentially changed by a linear movement of the light source, so that objects can be illuminated at different spacings.
The known flashlights having the described auxiliary optical systems have the disadvantage that the light intensity within the light cone is not uniform, wherein the intensity is typically greatest on the optical axis, while it decreases continuously toward the edge of the light cone.